


FULFILLING THE PROMISE

by lila_luscious1



Series: BE GOOD TO HIM [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1





	FULFILLING THE PROMISE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts).

They pass the night huddled together arms and legs intertwined. Reade spends the first few minutes before  
dozing wondering if the mix of her personal scent and heady perfume will keep him from sleeping. It does NOT.

********THE PREVIOU NIGHT********

Just before 11pm, his Guest's iPhone buzzes. Rather than try to shield the screen from his view, she activates the speaker  
function:

"Hey-Sorry to run out like that. Kind of an emergency."

"Hey yourself-anything I can help with?"

"No...No, this is a one Woman job-Thanks, though." (A sly wink for her companion.)

"Sooo-do I get a do-over on tonight? I'm open now until Sunday. Netflix and chill Wendnesday through then?"

"Ummm, Kyle?" (She points a 'warning finger' at Reade, who frowns, mouths the name _KYLE?_  
as if it's the most ridiculous name for a human being, well-EVER)-"Think back a few weeks, at the hockey game?  
Remember I mentioned that I'm also casually dating someone else, while I'm casually dating you? Well-that was the  
emergency-the other Guy."

"The...hold on, lemme get this straight-you're dating two Men-CASUALLY...you're on a date with one-ME-that WAS a DATE earlier...?"

"Correct."

"...and the 'OTHER GUY' TEXTS, with an emergency for which you have to rush out without explanation, and you're there...NOW? With HIM  
Do I have that correct?"

"Yes."

"OK-GOT IT...I'll delete your contact info; you'll delete mine?

"Sure."

"OK, then...Goodbye, Natasha."

[click]

To Reade, she says: "Do you SEE? I didn't take that in another room, or outside in the hall. I have deleted that contact, annnnd...(rapid  
rapping with both fingers and thumbs) "these are the contacts I have left. YOU are speed dial 1."

********TWENTY MINUTES AND TWO BEERS APIECE LATER********  
Snuggled together on the couch, Tasha stirs lazily and asks, "What's that old-ass song playing right now?"

Reade yawns." Right now RIGHT NOW?"

A playful backhand fist to his abdomen: "DIME, SANGRON!" (TELL ME, Ass)

"Just Too Good To be True-Frankie Valli."

"Riiight!...DAda-DAda-DADADAdada...DAda-DAdaDaaa!..." (She waves her arms, encouraging Reade to join in; she persits, flashing a  
firm bra clad boob at him as encouragement, until he relents: they sing the chorus together, pleasantly and on key:

[I love you baby,  
and if it's quite alright  
I need you baby  
to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby,  
trust in me when I say  
oh pretty baby,  
don't bring me down, I pray  
oh pretty baby,  
now that I've found you, stay  
and let me love you,  
baby,  
let me love you.

"Let me Love you, Edgardo." Her whisper is husky, urgent. "No PAST only NOW...and tomorrow. Let me love you-so that I can love  
ME again...Si?"

His answer: "De acuredo (of course)."


End file.
